Leave out all the Rest
by Broken and Grim Ruin
Summary: Destrey's life in high school, and how he met his friends, crush, and got injured. One adventure for a boy who's just trying to get by in life without getting harmed too much. But, will that wish come true? Or will it be shattered by the ones who hate him?


**Grim: Okay... remember when I said there'd be a new story? Well, this one popped into my head when I was drawing a picture.**

**Broken: She's getting worse!  
**

**Grim: HUSH YOU! Anyways, this is a story about Destrey! There's gonna be some yaoi in this, just a warning. And, this is humanized!**

**Broken: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Leave out all the Rest**

**Chapter 1: Happy Tree High**

"But, mom!" a boy whined, looking at his mother with big eyes. "I don't wanna move! All my friends are here!"

The boy had pale white skin, black scene hair, a green left eye, a gold right eye, and a piercing on the right side of his bottom lip. He wore a dark blue shirt, light blue jeans, black converse, and a chain for a necklace, a padlock keeping the chains together. He also had braces, a black sweatband on his right wrist, and a spike bracelet on his left.

"Well, you'll meet new ones!" his mother said happily, smiling back at her son. She had brown hair, fair white skin, and green eyes. She wore a blue dress with matching heels.

"And it'll be an adventure!" his father added. He had darker brown hair, same colored skin, and gold eyes. He wore a business suit, along with a red tie and a black watch. The boy rolled his eyes.

"People are gonna make fun of me," he said sadly, watching as the town he grew up in passed by him quickly. "I only had two friends at that school, and they liked me because they were also outcasts."

"Now, Destrey," his mother spoke, looking at him through the mirror. "This will be a new experience. You'll have a great time at Happy Tree High! I'm sure everyone there will like you once they get to know you!"

"Doubt it." he muttered, laying on the backseats, closing his eyes. He heard his parents sigh before he drifted off to sleep.

"Come on! Wake up, boy! We're here!" Destrey's father said happily, opening the car door and waking the younger male up. Destrey growled in anger as he quickly got out of the cat, stretching his limbs once he did so. He looked at his new house. He sighed, walking through the door and upstairs, heading for his room. Everything was already there. They just needed to unpack, but his parents would only make him do his room and probably the basement.

Before Destrey laid on his bed, he turned on his laptop, turning on any music he had from iTunes. After turning the volume all the way up, he laid down, looking up at the cream colored ceiling. Tomorrow he had to go to school. He hated it. He didn't want to go. He wanted to go home. Why did they have to move? They left that house for no reason! And they sprung it on him last minute, too!

"I'm going to hate it here." Destrey muttered to himself as he rolled onto his side. He closed his eyes, hoping tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.

_**~Morning – 8:30 A.M.~**_

Destrey's alarm clock went off, angering him greatly. He slammed his fist down on it, turning it off. He then got out of bed and went over to his closet. Opening it up, he pulled out a Hollywood Undead shirt, black jeans, and his converse. Once getting dressed, he put his iPod in his pocket, along with his headphones. He then grabbed his wallet for after school and quickly left. His parents were probably already at work. This was his life. He got up and left without any parents to say goodbye to.

Destrey grabbed his skateboard and skated to school, his backpack slung over his shoulder. The chilly air woke him up, but he was still wishing he was in his nice, warm, soft bed, dreaming of whatever he wanted to. But, no. He had to go to school! Perhaps he could skip a few classes?

People were everywhere. Talking filled the air as Destrey made his way into the building. He made his way into the office, and got the things he needed. He wasn't going to like it here. He already knew it.

"Thanks." he muttered to the woman as she gave him his lock combination, number, and his schedule. He then walked down the crowed hallway, some people staring at him like he was a disease.

Getting to his locker, Destrey was shocked at how big it was. He could fit his skateboard in there! Opening his locker, he put in his backpack and skateboard, only keeping out a notebook, pencil and eraser. When he shut his locker and locked it, someone bumped into him, then shoved him to the ground, his things falling everywhere.

"Watch it, emo!" a male voice hissed. Destrey looked up. It was boy with fair white skin, blue eyes, blue hair, a white tank top, blue jeans, and white Vans.

"You watch it, fucktard!" another voice snarled. Looking over, he saw a furious female storming over to the blue-haired boy. She had white hair that was aqua at the tips, light aqua eyes, and pale white skin. She wore a light aqua hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" the boy asked, glaring at the female who showed no fear.

"You! I wouldn't be talking to the new kid, now would I?" she shot back, now matching his glare. With nothing else left to say, he turned his heels and walked away. The girl smiled, helping Destrey off the ground and collecting his things for him.

"Thanks." he spoke quietly, smiling at her as he took his things.

"No problem. That guys a prick anyways. What's your name?" she replied, smiling a bit.

"I'm Destrey. You?" He stuck out his hand and she happily shook it.

"Grim. Want me to show you around? We got at least another hour before the bell rings." she told him.

"An hour? I thought school started at eight!" he said, almost shouting in shock. She laughed.

"Nope! School here starts at nine. We were all shocked too. No one told us until last month. They haven't updated the system yet." she explained. Shrugging, Destrey nodded his head, and followed Grim around Happy Tree High.

**Grim: … Sucky beginning is sucky.**

**Broken: Anyways, Grim's trying to download a new game, and I think we'll enjoy it. Skylar is coming into the story in the next chapter!**

**Grim: I just realized I wore the same outfit Destrey wore to his first day at school to school today. And I started writing this last night.**

**Broken: You're just crazy. BYE BYE, MY LITTLE SLAYERS!**

**Grim: IF YOU NEED ANYTHING, JUST ASK/PM US! PEACE!**


End file.
